


Heart of The Dragon Special part - What Happened in Xandar Wonderland

by 99AJAnnie99



Series: Heart of The Dragon [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Amusement Park, M/M, StarAccuser Dating, Xandar Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Heart of the Dragon Special part.Peter and Ronan went on a date at a fabulous amusement park on Xandar.Peter just wanted to be with his Kree man and Ronan just wanted everyone to leave them alone.





	Heart of The Dragon Special part - What Happened in Xandar Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… so I feel that I NEED to write this! The part where Peter and Ronan finally went to Xandar Wonderland together! X’D  
> It’s similar to Disneyland but with more aliens.  
> Ronan in this universe wasn’t holding grudge against Xandar because Kree’s archenemy was actually the Skrull here.
> 
> It’s like another weird date with his Terran fiancé for him X’DD  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Dark Aster, 

 

“Are you certain about travelling to Xandar all by yourself, master” 

 

Korath, Ronan’s ever so loyal and faithful right hand asked, he deserved employee of the year award, 10 years in a row.

 

“I am certain. It should be okay since Xandar is on friendly terms with the Kree and…. Peter keeps repeating that I have to go alone…” said the Accuser as the memory of his fiancé played back on his mind.

 

.

.

.

 

‘We are going on a date! And we’re already engaged! We need absolute PRIVACY!’ 

 

yelled his little Terran through the device screen.

‘Peter, I am the Kree Supreme Accuser, there is protocol for visiting other Empire’ Ronan tried to be calm and explain to his fiancé, a thousand times already.

‘Blah blah blah… We don’t need that when we go on a date! Okay! OKAY?!’

‘You don’t need to stare into the device, I can hear you well’ said Ronan, Peter really resembled his ravager father.. No matter how much he tried to deny it.

 

‘Alright, so… you don’t need to let anyone on Xandar know that you’re going there. Just come as one ordinary Kree. It will be just you and me, a normal couple who loves to be with each other….’ 

‘You are asking me to go to Xandar in disguise’

‘That’s right baby…. Because I love you and I miss you and I wanna be alone with you…. I know you’ll do it for me….right?...babe?’

 

Peter was blinking his rounded puppy eyes again and Ronan could only sigh… 

 

.

.

.

 

That was the reason why Ronan the Accuser was all by himself on Xandar in normal Kree clothes, no armor and even more, no war paint! 

 

He felt so alienated, so weird, because he was a warrior all through his life, being outside his private zone without war paint was something Ronan had never expected he would do but… Peter had been doing that watery puppy eyes….  
He would just pretend that he was one of the Kree scholars then, his mother had once said he looked like one when he was not very grumpy.

 

‘Come meet me at Xandar Wonderland spaceship docking bay on Thursday evening, k? Can’t wait to see you, babe. MUUUAAHHH :D :D :D’

 

That was the message sent to him earlier, Peter even typed his kissing sound, he shook his head but with small smile on his face.

 

Last night he had been having conversation with his right-hand, Korath finally had let him be on his own, without his armor, his war paint, his men.

 

.

.

 

‘Just inform us immediately if you need us. We will be roaming around, master’ said Korath, solid like stone.

‘That will scare the civilians off. Nova Prime will absolutely contact me if Dark Aster or Kree battleships are spot roaming around Xandar’ explained Ronan, kind of tiredly, he had to deal with his too eager fiancé and now his overly worried right hand, maybe Korath forgot that he was a Supreme Accuser, nobody or nothing could really harm him.

 

‘We will disguise ourselves as the park workers, the mascots, and food delivery men, my lord’ 

 

Ronan actually flinched when he saw the colorful mascot suits that Korath and other of his men were wearing to show him right now…. Did they realize that they were a group of highly honorable and formidable Kree warriors? Korath was in chubby black dragon mascot suit and Ronan had to muster all of his strength not to laugh even when his body trembled.

 

‘........Do whatever you want, make sure that Peter doesn’t see you’ 

 

Ronan finally gave in, he had had long tiresome war council, he had had a childish fiancé to deal with, now his overly-concerned soldiers in mascot suits who didn’t want to let him go alone on Xandar… He seriously needed a long good sleep. 

 

.

.

 

Now he was wandering in spaceship docking bay, his device could detect Peter’s ship around here.

 

“Ronannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn”

 

Was what he heard and next thing he knew, his reflect immediately caught something falling from above.

 

It was his fiancé, Peter greeted him with his bright smiling face even when his body was caught dangling in the air.

 

“Why are you falling from above?” asked the Kree man with frown,

“I was walking around on the upper level when my device beeped that you were near. I spot you down here so I just jump to you!” answered the Terran cheerfully,

“Peter, you can’t just jump from above. It is not safe” Ronan looked above them, now the upper level Peter was talking about was not very high but still quite high.

“Sorry…. But I know you’ll always catch me...so…” 

 

Was all the Terran answered with his ever so bright and beautiful smile and Ronan slowly lowered him on the ground.

 

“I really miss you, Ronan… how have you been?” His arms locked with the Kree man tightly, being able to meet and touch Ronan again was like a dream to him. They had been aparted only about a week and Peter felt he couldn’t breathe already, his every fiber screamed for the man’s touch.

 

He looked at the man’s face dreamily, goshhhhhhhh he’s so handsome! Peter felt like he was going to pass out!

 

“I have been quite busy but not a single day that I don’t think of you, Peter” said the Accuser as his blue fingers caressed his cheek lovingly.

 

Okay… clean death, smooth Kreeminal again.

 

Peter squealed and buried his face with Ronan’s strong chest, gosh his solid muscles felt so good… he also smelled so good. 

 

“Peter, why are you sniffing me” 

“I really miss you.. And you smell so good, Ronan, I can’t control myself” 

 

Okay… so he looked really weird in front of Ronan again, like Peter had said before that he always got uncontrollably horny everytime he was near Ronan but not like Peter could do anything about it! They were already engaged too so he wouldn’t care less now! He just hugged the man tightly with his arms and breathed in his ador that Peter missed so much.

 

Ronan just arched his non-existent eyebrows but his little Terran was just being honest with his feeling, wasn’t that the reason Ronan fell for him so much.

 

“Alright, let’s deal with that first then. Where is your ship?” asked the warlord,

“It’s just around the corner” Peter answered cheerfully with such bright eyes and Ronan couldn’t help chuckling.

 

Next thing he knew, Peter was lifted into Ronan’s arms the way they always did it. Peter smiled ever so brightly and wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck.

 

“I really miss you, my love” said the young Terran ravager before pressing his lips with his Kree man. 

Peter moaned softly as Ronan kissed him back, he was totally lost with the taste of hot damp kiss that he missed so much. Their lips nibbled with each other and Peter started panting.

“Let’s go to my ship, now” said Peter with glassy eyes and plump red lips.

 

Ronan didn’t need to be told twice, he walked off to the direction of Peter’s ship with a Terran giggling happily in his arms…..

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The next morning,

 

Peter really didn’t wanna get up from bed, he wanted to snuggle with his Kree man all day all night all the time.

 

They had celebrated their reunion with countless rounds of hot sex that had left Peter a boneless mess on the bed right now but his face was all blissful, so contented. Hopefully his screaming last night hadn’t gotten to the nearby ships. 

 

He had got bigger and wider bed since his ship had been reassembled by the Kree and Peter was totally grateful.

 

“Didn’t you say we have to go to the park early?” asked Ronan as his hand caressed Peter’s back.

“Yeah...there will be a long line if we’re not hurried but like I can get up now…” the young ravager whined as he nestled with the man.

“I can carry you” offered the Kree warlord.

“Awww… my man is so kind….” Peter brushed his face with Ronan’s chest, he felt like he was in heaven, being pampered by his man, but maybe he really needed to get up soon because he wanted to enjoy the amusement park too!

 

.

.

.

 

Ronan was changed into normal civilian clothes that Peter had prepared for him.

 

“No no no no… your Kree clothes is absolutely not suitable for amusement park” said Peter, he meant the long white robes and head robes…. He looked too much like a royal prince who was also a scholar that would give lecture about the origin of the galaxy. 

 

Peter had prepared some clothes that he thought Ronan would look good in it.. and he wasn’t disappointed. A white wifebeater stretched on solid muscles that had Peter drool all the way to the floor, topped with navy jacket with hood and black jeans pants.

 

“How do you know my size?” asked the warlord as Peter helped him put on the clothes, it actually fit him really well.

“I remember every inch of you by heart now, baby” Peter winked and Ronan gotta nod.

 

“Oh my god, you look so handsome in this. I feel like I’m having a date with my high-school sweetheart” said Peter dreamily,

 

Ronan never ever wore other clothes than Kree traditional ones but since it made Peter so happy… he would just put up with it for a day then.

 

Today he was not Ronan the Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, he was just an ordinary man and they were just ordinary couple enjoying the amusement park.

 

Later Ronan brought Peter to the front gate of the amusement park, holding him in his arms because Peter hopelessly liked it. 

 

There were TONS of people lining up waiting to get into the park. There were families, couples, friends and the vivid color clothes they were wearing hurt Ronan’s eyes.

 

“Ronan… I know you don’t like this kind of place but you agreed to come with me so.. I really appreciate it, you know?” said a Terran in his arms,

“You mean when you tricked me into this?” asked the low voice,

“Well yeah… but you came anyway” Peter still had his mischievous grin,

“As long as you’re happy…..” 

“Aww…..you’re the best boyfriend in the universe” 

 

Peter sealed their lips together, they made it a lovely kiss, not the sloppy intense kiss they usually had, afraid they would ruin somebody’s kids’ innocent childhood around here.

 

A small kid ran into Ronan’s leg out of nowhere and got both of their attention. The child’s rounded eyes looked up to them innocently. She had blond hair and very adorable.

 

“Mina, are you okay? I am sorry Mister….” The lady who supposed to be the kid’s mother flinched as she saw it was a Kree man that her child ran into. Her face suddenly drained of color.  
Even in normal clothes, Kree was known in the universe as one of the most intimidating race and should be left undisturbed. 

 

“...It is alright” said Ronan plainly,

“Thank you, sir” The mother immediately scooped the little girl away, she actually waved at them when her mother practically ran away from the spot.

 

“My man is so kind…..” Peter looked at his face lovingly, impressed.

“Children are innocent, how can I accuse them. She is very cute child actually” 

“So you like girls? Let’s have a baby girl in the future then” said Peter as he bit his lower lip,

“Let us see, if I can survive your annoyance all these time without having to visit psychologist and have mental therapy too often, I’ll consider having children with you then” said Ronan with teasing small smile,

“What?! I’m not that bad!” Peter burst out laughing and they laughed together. 

 

Peter hugged him tightly, every moment spending with Ronan was so good, he was so happy. He really appreciated Ronan’s effort to be with him despite being extremely busy. Gosh… he was so hopelessly in love with him…..

 

They finally entered the park and Peter’s smile was the widest and brightest.

 

“Ronan! The mascots! Let’s go take picture with them!” said Peter cheerfully as he spotted the waving mascots,

“You don’t have to run, Peter” said Ronan as the Terran ran straight to the mascots as soon as he was lowered on the ground,

 

Okay, so they had to take pictures with the mascots and Peter hugged them happily, Ronan seriously thought he had seduced a child to be a mate and felt a bit guilty. But Peter’s happy face was everything. 

 

“Nice outfit, master” Ronan turned and found a familiar chubby black dragon mascot with big smiling face.

“Korath?”

“Yes, master”

“.....You don’t look bad yourself. I’m actually impressed you’re seriously wearing this, are you considering job relocating?” Ronan asked with narrowed eyes, 

 

“Black Dragon!!” Not before Korath could answer anything, Peter flung himself in to hug the black dragon mascot.

“I’ve never seen this mascot before you must be a new one! Ronan let’s take picture!” He said cheerfully as he kept hugging the mascot and Ronan just nodded with straight face.

 

The mascot actually posed with them as the park attendant took photos.

 

“We have scattered around the place, please let us know if anything happen” Black dragon mascot reported as Peter flung off to take photos with other mascots.

“And what could possibly go wrong here, a child spills hot cocoa on me?” 

“We have to follow safety protocol strictly, master” said the mascot and Ronan just rolled his violet eyes.

 

“Ronannnnnn let’s go” Peter waved at him happily after finished taking pictures with all the mascots.

“Have a nice day, master” The black dragon mascot waved at them as they walked off and Ronan just shook his head.

 

He might be the very first Supreme Accuser visiting an amusement park with his men disguising in mascots and park workers….. Hopefully his ancestors wouldn’t condemn him for causing this to the Kree honorable history…….

 

After that, they went to the famous rides and attractions and Peter was absolutely blissed. He was practically running around the place. He screamed his lungs off with the roller coaster spaceship while Ronan was having straight grumpy face. He spinned the tea cup excitedly and again Ronan just crossed his arms with straight face. He kept shooting the space pirates with accuracy that would make Yondu proud.

 

They walked into the Haunted Spaceship, Peter screamed and found a perfect chance to hug his man tightly. When some alien ghosts were too annoying, Ronan just took off his hood and stared at them…..

 

‘Emergency, emergency, some of haunted spaceship workers pass out inside the attraction, send help and medic immediately’

 

Ronan could faintly hear from the park security’s communicator device.

 

“What’s wrong? It was perfectly fine when we were in there?” asked Peter as he saw the attraction was temporary closed, well luckily they had already taken the ride then.

“Something malfunctioned maybe, let’s go” Ronan held Peter close to him and walked to the next thing Peter wanted to play.

 

Peter waved at Ronan with smiling face as he was riding a merry go round and Ronan couldn’t help curving up his mouth a little, Peter was really happy and it was worth everything.

 

.

.

 

“You know what, grandpa and Yondu used to take me here when I was a kid because I was crying all the time as I missed my mom and Terran stuff”

Peter said as he was licking blue ice-cream when they were taking rest from attractions.

“I see…..” answered Ronan plainly,

“I felt much better after coming here and playing with lots of things. I also realized that I was with a new family too” 

Peter smiled with the fond memory with his Ravager clans, they had taken him here and bought him candy and popcorn, ice-cream, so he would stop crying and whining. Yondu had had to carry him afterward when he fell asleep, he wouldn’t let anybody else do it, even grandpa Stakar.

 

“You sure you don’t want some?” Peter offered his ice-cream to Ronan as he was sitting on his lap, 

“No… watching you eat it is already very pleasant” 

“You dirty old man, what are you thinking?” Peter giggled as he licked the ice-cream, very very slowly.

“Nothing” answered the low voice with warm smile,

 

“How about tasting it from me…..” Peter asked seductively as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

“I’ve tasted a lot of things from you, wouldn’t hurt to add one more” Low voice answered and Peter smiled before kissing him.

 

Their kiss slowly turned passionate, they took their time to nibble each other’s lips before finally deepened to kiss. Peter moaned contently as their tongue entwined with each other. They kissed like they had all the time in the galaxy under a big tree.

 

.

.

 

“Do they have any idea?! That they’re in a freakin’ amusement park! There’re KIDS all over the place and they still make out like this?!?! Somebody just throw them some ROCKS!!”

 

Raspy voice yelled angrily at the image on the screen, his blue face almost turned green.

 

“Yondu, you promised you won’t get mad that’s why I show you Pete’s image” said a cheery mechanical voice, Mainframe could be judgemental as faceless as she was. 

“They are just so cute… remind us the old days, honey?” Aleta leaned onto her man,

“What are you talking about, we were even hotter than that” said Stakar’s low voice,

 

“Have some shame oldies!!” Yondu was practically yelling into the screen now.

 

He was so worried about his boy going on a date with that damn Kree man even when they were already engaged, officially, so he had asked Mainframe to just show him a little glance through surveillance camera around the park whether his boy was doing okay or not, not that he had intention to stalk his boy thou...no!

 

The boy was obviously very happy, extremely happy and active to be honest. But now he was sitting on the Kree man’s lap and kissing each other?! So shameless!

 

“Pete is very happy, what is wrong with you. Since when you care about shame anyway” asked Stakar from another screen, but honestly, he really enjoyed seeing Yondu turned green and steam came out of his ears like this.

“I’mma cut the signal now coz you’re so grumpy, bye bye Yonyon” said Mainframe before the screen went blank, Yondu just grunted and wore the ugliest scowl in the galaxy.

 

.

.

 

Later that night, 

 

Ronan walked out of the closing amusement park with Peter in his arms. Peter was exhausted because he had been running around to play this and that but he was also extremely happy.

 

“It was really fun! Thanks for coming with me, Ronan” Peter gave a peck on Ronan’s cheek,

“My pleasure” 

 

Ronan couldn’t say that he completely enjoyed it, he just didn’t really understand most of it but Peter was happy, that was all that mattered…..

 

“Do you think it’s quite weird that we didn’t have to wait in line to play that much and we even got really nice seat at lunch when there were actually tons of people today?” Peter asked curiously, 

 

As they had been waiting to get on the rides, some park attendants escorted them out and got them on the ride immediately. Also at lunchtime, they had been looking for some seat when there was a really nice table appeared out of nowhere in front of them, they could even watch the parade while having lunch too. It was very good spot actually.

 

“We are lucky maybe” Ronan answered shortly and Peter hummed, he was too tired to think a lot anyway.

 

Hell, Ronan never believed in luck, he knew immediately if some of his men were in the crowd or disguised as the park attendants or popcorn makers. They slightly bowed to him when he walked past them, they managed to disguise themselves very well only that they looked more aggressive and refused to serve anybody else. Peter was given a very large amount of popcorn and he was extremely happy.

The black dragon mascot was also suspiciously spotted hiding behind many corners everywhere Ronan and Peter went.

After few more dates with Peter, they might be less concerned and leave him be, maybe…..

 

“Are you hurried back, Ronan? Stay the night with me, k?” 

“What can I say when you make pleading voice and big rounded eyes like that” 

 

Peter giggled and hugged his Kree man, his boyfriend, his officially fiancé.

 

Ronan silently apologized to the Kree Emperor, he would hurry back to be on duty in the morning but right now, he would hold his little Terran in his arms. The tiresome war council and all the battles could wait…….

 

 

END.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

 

//After Credit 01//

 

“Yonduuuuu, I’m back” Peter greeted happily when he was back on Eclector,

“Huh” Yondu just scowled and pouted his lips,

“I also got you some souvenir. Look, the latest alien doll” Peter was holding a colorful mini alien doll between his fingers.

“Good boy! Now hand it over!”

 

Yondu stopped being grumpy right away.

 

“I got one for you too, Krag, in different color” Peter handed over another one to Kraglin,

“Thanks Pete!” Kraglin received the gift with smile.

 

Peter turned and found several pairs of pleading eyes.

 

“Erm…. let’s have some popcorn? I got a lot of it!” Peter showed them a big bag of popcorn, courtesy of Xander Wonderland popcorn maker, Peter didn’t know why he was given a lot of popcorn but he loved it anyway.  
And every ravagerlings on Eclector cheered……

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

//After Credit 02//

 

‘How was your day off duty, Supreme Accuser’ asked the Kree Emperor casually from the large screen,

“It was good….my lord” 

 

Ronan was back in his armor and war paint, now he felt like home.

 

‘I think your love life is quite exciting, not that I’m envious.. But yes, I’m kind of envious’ 

The Kree Emperor had his palm under his chin, the Supreme Accuser was back on duty and looked so happy, contented, even when he didn’t show it, but having been working with him for a long time, the Emperor could spot the change anyway. 

 

“Please do not be, my lord. We are just ordinary couple” answered the Accuser,

‘That makes it even more special’ said the Emperor kindly, 

 

‘You know cousin, I’ve been earful of whining lately because you already got engaged. So somebody’s hope of getting you to marry their children just vanish in thin air’ 

“If you are talking about the senator Kerania then that is the blessing. He will finally stop throwing his daughter into my face. I never like her, she’s not beautiful and she’s not even a lady” The Accuser said fluently that the Emperor had to laugh.

 

‘Not only him… others too’ and the Emperor meant a lot of other Kree aristocrats and Politicians, also the filthy rich families outside the Kree palace too. Everybody wanted to have the Kree Supreme Accuser as their son-in-law, desperately. 

“I don’t like their daughters too” 

‘You never like anyone’s daughters’ said the Emperor truthfully,

“As well as their sons, my lord” 

 

Now that got the Emperor laugh out loud and Ronan could only sighed.

 

Ronan had vowed that he would only marry a maiden who was more beautiful or equally beautiful to his mother. Ronan’s mother had been said to be one of the most beautiful Kree women, EVER, the very reason why Ronan was extremely good-looking that everybody literally melted in front of him. But it was totally hard to keep up on the Accuser’s expectation, almost impossible. 

 

At one point it had been whispered that the mighty Supreme Accuser might not really like woman… so some of them started introducing their sons to him too and he had to roll his eyes…….

 

It was not about that, he just had never met anyone that he felt attracted to, felt connected to, unlike the way he felt with Peter.

 

'So whose son that finally got you settle down, may I ask?' 

“The very ruthless cunning man but also a very protective father, my lord. He wouldn’t let his son be with me easily and I have a feeling that I still have to deal with that, a lot, in the future…..” 

 

His violet eyes gleamed and the Emperor nodded,

 

'Very interesting, now shall we begin our boring war report, Supreme Accuser?' 

“As you wish, my lord, let’s start our boring war report” 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

//After Credit 03//

 

“You all have been very actively monitoring and serving us…. Even when I didn’t really ask for that”

 

Ronan walked in front of a group of his men lining up, some of them started sweating and heart pounding whether the Supreme Accuser would be pissed off because his privacy with his fiancé was invaded or not.

 

“However… Peter was really happy, so I will give all of you a raise in pension” 

“Thank you, my lord” 

 

They bowed to him, probably being more thankful that they were not being executed.

 

“Korath”

“Yes, master”

“Where did you find that black dragon mascot?” Ronan asked curiously,

“We ordered it online, master. It is actually good quality” Korath reported fluently, as always.

“.....Alright, you may go now”

 

And the Accuser’s personal device beeped green, he pressed on it.

 

“Yes, Peter” 

“Ronannnnnnnn look! Grandma gave me this. She said it’s a gift for our engagement” 

 

Peter was wearing a light blue sweater, turtleneck and sleeveless.

 

“It looks good on you" Ronan said, honestly he would think Peter looked good in anything he wore anyway. The man was hopeless.

“She said she couldn’t give it to me before our engagement….” Peter was being shy and blushed… was this even real Peter?

“At the back, it looks like [this](https://27f227d1587f5ed256b0-9e3af60f837185e9fa9fe5cebb46cf0a.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-906692-118652-1487146587-0633d4e1e748684cd9e01815927f644c.png)” 

 

As soon as Peter turned around, the Accuser’s violet eyes widened.

 

“She said you’ll like it….It’s kinda chilly thou……”

 

Only nanosecond after Peter finished his sentence when the screen was suddenly splashed with something.

 

“Master! Are you alright!” Korath’s panic voice was heard,

“Ronan? What happens??” Peter asked but he couldn’t really see anything as the screen was stained with something.

 

Ronan was covering his face with his hand, trying to stop the sudden burst of nosebleeding but it still kept flowing, he even felt light in his head now.

 

“Call the medic! Now!” Korath ordered the soldiers.

“Ronan!! KoKo tell me what happened to Ronan!!” Peter’s panic voice was heard from the device,

Ronan shook his head and stared at his right-hand, tried to give him the message as he himself couldn’t even talk right now. He tried to focus on breathing properly through his mouth.

 

“Master is engaged in some urgent matter. He will contact you as soon as he finish, Peter Quill” Korath reported fluently, out of all Ronan’s men, Korath was the most trustworthy one so everybody would believe whatever he said.

“Yeah? You sure he’s alright?” 

“He is, definitely” 

“And what’s wrong with your signal? I can’t see anything” Peter whined,

“We will check the signal immediately” Korath replied with straight face,

“Alright…. Have him call me as soon as he can, k? I need to know when he’s available for our next date. I’ll bring this gift for him to see too… hopefully he’ll like it….”

 

Ronan eventually waved off the signal, he honestly couldn’t handle it again right now. He let Korath take him to the infirmary as he felt kind of lightheaded at the moment.

 

Once again the formidable Kree warlord was brought down by a single Terran ravager… this time in alluring sweater.

 

Seemed like there would be only excitement awaited the Supreme Accuser, what an enviable love life…….

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> I hope you like the part and Peter in that sweater!!  
> It is called virgin-killing sweater, Aleta was absolutely brilliant for giving him that XD  
> Please imagine Peter wearing it and let’s get nosebleed with Ronan X’DD
> 
> Until next time! Thank you! <3 <3 <3


End file.
